A vaccine against HIV would provide a simple, low-cost means of controlling the spread of AIDS worldwide, particularly in the developing world where other treatments are unavailable. This research study aims to improve immunogenicity of HIV vaccines by selective mutation of HIV proteins and development of effective adjuvants.